Filipo el pez, y otras historias de terror
by MagicAi
Summary: Porque Halloween es más que fantasmas y monstruos, también hay peces payaso asesinos :D Solangelo xD


**Filipo el pez, y otras historias de terror.**

Cuando se hicieron las doce, siendo oficialmente 31 de octubre, todos los presentes de la fogata voltearon a verlo. O eso, por lo menos, fue lo que pensó Will Solace al principio, hasta que notó que, en realidad, los ojos de todos se posaban en el hijo de Hades junto a él. El pequeño semidiós se veía tan confundido, con una mueca de culpa como si temiese haber hecho algo mal, que Will tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo y gritarles a todos que se metiesen en sus propios asuntos. Entonces reparó en la fecha.

—Eh... Ah, claro.

Nico lo miró buscando una explicación, la mirada expectante de todos lograba que incluso el normalmente seguro hijo de Apolo se pusiera nervioso, se contuvo lo más que pudo para no salir corriendo y se acercó a Nico para susurrarle al oído.

—Es 31 de octubre—murmuró.

—¿Y?—preguntó el descendiente de Hades en el mismo tono—¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?

—No, Pulga, es Halloween. Día de los muertos, tú sabes.

Nico pareció comprender mientras se apartaba un poco del rubio para mirar a la multitud. Will notó la inseguridad en los ojos castaños del chico pero, sin embargo, Nico se limitó a levantar un poco el puño como si estuviese celebrando algo y luego, habló sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, y titubeando un poco.

—No, emh... Feliz... Feliz Halloween.

La multitud rugió con aprobación. Aparentemente, la estupidez colectiva de los semidioses los había llevado a pensar que esa fecha, que no, nada tenía que ver con los griegos, debía ser aprobada por un hijo de Hades antes de ser festejada. La muchedumbre se dispersó mientras todos se entretenían en sus propios asuntos, y Will notó que Nico y Quirón suspiraban al unisono, como si pensaran en lo idiotas que eran esos chicos.

El Rey de los fantasmas volvió a dirigirse a él como si nada hubiese pasado, y ambos comenzaron una conversación trivial como las que siempre tenían. Al menos, hasta que Percy se subió a la mesa principal y gritó como un ebrio demasiado entusiasmado, aunque Will estaba seguro de que sólo había estado bebiendo gaseosa.

—¡Es hora de las historias de terror!

Nuevamente, la multitud expresó su satisafacción con un sonoro grito colectivo, mientras todos se iban acercando poco a poco a la fogata para oír los cuentos y, en algunos casos, anécdotas. Nico y Will se acercaron casi automáticamente, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Muy bien, muy bien—gritó un pequeño latino para llamar la atención de todos—¡El gran Leo comienza, nenas! Después de todo, es mi día.

Todos rieron, aunque Will ignoraba si realmente encontraban gracioso el chiste o sólo era en plan "lo veía venir". Como fuere, Valdez se subió a la mesa que momentos antes ocupaba Percy.

—¡Ésta es la historia de unos robots que planean destruir a la humanidad!

—¿Transformers?—gritó alguien.

—No, Chris, no es Transformers—contradijo Leo—¡Es una historia que...!

—¿Y qué tienen que ver los robots con los muertos?

—¡Cállate, Félix!—regañó el latino—¡Los robots matan gente! como sea...

—Entonces tal vez deberías dejar de construirlos.

—¡Tártaros, Piper!

La situación incluso le arrancó una sonrisa a Nico, y cuando las risas se apagaron luego de unos buenos tres minutos, Valdez finalmente fue capaz de narrar su historia. Efectivamente resultó ser una especie de parodia mal hecha de Transformers, y a nadie le dio miedo en realidad, pero sin duda ese chico podría ganarse la vida como comediante. Cada cabaña tuvo su propio representante para contar algo, y aunque las historias eran un poco perturbadoras, ninguna causaba el terror que se esperaría—y temería—obtener. La cabaña de Apolo envió a Will, por alguna razón.

—Bien, emh—balbuceó sobre la mesa—, ésta es la historia de un pez payaso...

—¿Cómo podría dar miedo un pez payaso, Will?—cuestionó uno de sus hermanos.

—Puede. En fin, el pez payaso iba nadando por...

—¡En serio!—replicó alguien de la cabaña de Ares—¡Las palabras "pez payaso" arruinan todo el ambiente!

—Pues dejen de concentrarse en el maldito pez y escuchen. El pez payaso se llamaba Filipo, e iba nadando por...

—¡¿Qué clase de nombre es Filipo?! ¡Es más cómico que aterrador!

Will suspiró irritado.

—Y Filipo mató a todos, fin—concluyó, para luego bajarse tranquilamente de la mesa, mientras todos se quedaban en silencio. Quizás no sabían cómo reaccionar, quizás les sorprendía el desenlace repentino, como fuere, era el turno de la última cabaña:la de Hades.

Nico subió dudoso y con un poco de esfuerzo, debido a que ni era tan alto como Will, ni tan energético como Leo. Cuando llegó a su destino miró a toda la multitud como si los estuviese analizando, con una expresión que indicaba que no podía creerse a sí mismo que se prestara para semejante estupidez. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a mirarlos.

—La verdad no sé ninguna historia de terror—admitió—, pero puedo contarles algo interesante que un fantasma de Atenas me dijo una vez.

La multitud se mostró de acuerdo, por lo que Nico comenzó.

Will hubiese deseado no prestar tanta atención, pues quizás de esa forma se hubiese ahorrado un buen trauma.

La historia era espeluznante por demás, y Nico la contaba de una forma tan distraída y relajada que era perturbador. Las partes sangrientas no parecían inmutarlo, las llamas de la fogata—que poco a poco se tornaban azules por el terror de todos—le sacaban destellos extraños a su cabello. Su rostro se veía más sombrío de lo normal, su voz sonaba como un susurro, sus movimientos al expresarse eran totalmente relajados y pausados. Lo peor era su mirada, que parecía mirarlos a todos y a ninguno a la vez. Como si estuviese viendo en vivo las imágenes que describía con escrupuloso detalle. Finalmente golpeó sus manos tan repentinamente en un aplauso seco que Will pensó que le daría un infarto.

—Y eso es todo—concluyó—, cuando el día de enterrarlo llegó, el cadáver volvió a aparecer cubierto de sangre, y todas las manchas de las calles desaparecieron misteriosamente. Curioso, ¿verdad?

La multitud se quedó muda, y Nico ladeó la cabeza confuso.

Will quería decirle algo, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras. Se fijó en que Jason y Percy se abrazaban entre sí temblando como los valientes héroes que eran, mientras sus respectivas novias se aferraban a ellos como si su vida dependiese de no soltarlos. Leo jugueteaba nerviosamente que unos engranes y artefactos extraños, produciendo el único ruido aparte del viento, pues todos parecían estar conteniendo la respiración. Finalmente, fue el latino quien se animó a hablar.

—Amigo—dijo, logrando que Nico lo mirara—, acabas de darme el mayor trauma de mi segunda vida... Mil gracias.

Todo el campamentó exhaló el aire contenido en ese mismo instante. Poco a poco, los campistas parecieron reponerse algo, aunque muchos aún se veían nerviosos y pálidos. Incluso Quirón, quien había vivido milenios y lo había visto prácticamente todo, se notaba algo alterado.

Nico bajó de la mesa y volvió con Will, mirando hacia la multitud algo contrariado.

—Creo que no les gustó la historia.

—Nico—habló finalmente Solace, en un repentino ataque de valentía—, no le contaría esa historia ni a mi peor enemigo.

Di Angelo frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?—preguntó—. No tengo talento como narrador, cuando el fantasma me la contó me pareció bastante entretenida.

—Por el bien de mi salud mental, te lo pido amigo, no vuelvas a escuchar las anécdotas de los fantasmas—suplicó, su voz sonando más desesperada de lo que querría admitir—. Fue lo más aterrador que escuché en mi vida.

—Eso me recuerda—anunció Nico en voz alta—, recuerdo otra historia. Ésta sí me asustó un poco cuando la escuché. Resulta que...

—¡NO!—exclamó todo el campamento, incluso Quirón, cuando el hijo de Hades se dispuso a narrar su nueva anécdota.

Nico comenzó a reír divertido, mientras todos iban entendiendo de a poco el chiste. Se habrían enojado, pero, al menos, que di Angelo comprendiera la situación significaba que no tendrían que oír otra de sus historias nunca más. Eso era tan reconfortante que muchos se unieron a la risa del joven Rey de los fantasmas.

Siendo que era una noche "especial", el toque de queda se extendió un poco, y los campistas regresaron a sus cabañas a eso de las dos de la mañana. Will pudo escuchar como Jason y Percy le rogaban a Quirón que no los obligara a dormir solos.

—¡Por favor, déjenos dormir en la cabaña principal!—rogaba el niño del mar.

—¡Prometemos hacer cualquier trabajo a cambio, por Hera, Quirón, lo estamos suplicando!—secundaba Jason, en el tono más desesperado que alguien le hubiese oído utilizar.

El Centauro acabó accediendo porque, por todos los dioses, él tampoco quería quedarse solo luego de eso. Will vio como Nico se dirgía tranquilamente a la cabaña 13 y no dudó en correr para interceptarlo.

—Sabes, di Angelo, eso fue cruel—regañó—. Si ibas a contar algo así, por lo menos no hubieses dicho que no era terrorífico.

—No, bueno, es que de verdad pensé que no lo era—explicó, jugueteando con su anillo de plata—. Digo, está bien que se asusten un poco las personas como tú, cuya mejor historia de terror consiste en un pez payaso asesino llamado Filipo.

—¡Hey! ¡La historia hubiese sido mejor si al menos me permitieran contarla toda!

—Pero—continuó Nico como si nada—, el resto... pensé que les parecería un juego de niños. Creo que la historia era bastante peor de lo que pensaba.

—Y según tú, Pulga, ¿qué es aterrador?

La mirada de Nico se oscureció de repente, con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía. Sonrió débilmente y desvió la mirada.

—Estar solo—susurró—, perder a alguien, fallarle a las personas...

—Nico...—intentó interrumpir. No quería incomodarlo, y ni siquiera había pensado que le respondería.

—Los fantasmas y la oscuridad no son nada, sabes—prosiguió—, incluso los monstruos, pueden vencerse, puedes escapar, pero... no hay nada más aterrador que lastimar a las personas que son—el chico titubeó, mirando fijamente el piso—importantes para ti.

Will se dijo que lo entendía. El temor de que la vida de alguien más dependa de ti, y no saber si estás a la altura de las circunstancias, era algo con lo que lidiaba seguido como curandero. El horror de saber que con un simple error podrías perder a alguien y enviarlo todo al demonio. La soledad que sentía al pensar en ello.

Nico lo había vivido de forma incluso peor. Había perdido a su madre, y luego a su hermana, había pasado tanto tiempo solo que parecía haber perdido la fe en la humanidad, y luego, y por si fuera poco, siempre se le confiaba una misión que podría significar la victoria de sus aliados y no tenía permitido fallar. Ya le había ocurrido en las dos guerras, y varias veces había hecho lo imposible. Que ese chico aún sintiera que no encajaba era más injusto que morir a aletas de un pez payaso de nombre Filipo.

Sin duda, Nico le temía a cosas más horribles que monstruos, fantasmas, y gigantes. Le temía a cosas que no podía cambiar, que no podía vencer. Cosas que no podía simplemente golpear con su espada negra para librarse de ellas. Will se sintió repentinamente estúpido por asustarse de la historia del chico. Impulsivamente le abrazó, y Nico simplemente se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Sola...?

—Está bien—susurró—. Ya no hay razón para temerle a nada de eso. Hoy es un buen día para enfrentarte a lo que le temes, después de todo, es Halloween.

Sabía que Nico no dejaría de temerle a todo instantaneamente. Estaba consiente de que incluso era probable que el pequeño hijo de Hades siempre tuviese que cargar con la inseguridad que sentía, pero simplemente sintió la necesidad de darle su apoyo. Sonrió cuando los delgados brazos del chico lo rodearon con duda, y lo estrechó más contra sí.

Esa noche, nadie fue capaz de dormir en el campamento, a excepción de ellos dos, cada uno en su respectiva cabaña, luciendo ambos una pequeña sonrisa pacífica, mientras soñaban con las maravillas de Halloween.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **No me odien, pero tomé una importante desición... subir cada cosa que escriba por estúpida que sea. Porque, vamos, en una de ésas alguien tiene gustos tan raros como yo xD y porque YOLO(?)**_

 _ **Sé que algunos esperan el último capítulo de Cuidados Médicos... pues está en proceso xD y ya tengo como veinte nuevas ideas que escribir, no encuentro tiempo y me esfuerzo para que no se me olvide ninguna D:**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos por ahí!**_

 _ **¿Reviews? :3**_


End file.
